


Take a Break

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beaches, Collage, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Holidays, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You and Bucky have finally managed to get yourselves some days of vacations, and you’ll enjoy it the best you can.Squared filled: Going on Vacation Together (Bucky Barnes Bingo)





	Take a Break

**Square Filled:** Going on Vacation Together ( @buckybarnesbingo)  
**Summary:** You and Bucky have finally managed to get yourselves some days of vacations, and you’ll enjoy it the best you can.  
**Pairing:** Bucky x Reader  
**Warnings:** None.


End file.
